


Two Thefts

by ancient illwynd (illwynd)



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/ancient%20illwynd
Summary: A drabble, taking place after the events of "The Grand Inquisitor"





	

"Alyosha, did you really kiss him like that? Literary theft indeed! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"What if I’m not? What if I would do it again?" Alexei laughed, enjoying this moment with his brother, with all the troubles with father and Grusha far from their minds.

"Then perhaps I will compose a poem, and end it the same. Would you kiss me, then?"

Mitya looked at his brother’s lowered lashes and sly smile. Novice he might be, but far from innocent. How could he be, in such a family?

"No, brother. I would kiss you without that…"


End file.
